A twist in fate
by Nino-chan
Summary: DM/HP slash! 'You shouldn't hang around with the wrong kind, Potter. I can help you with that.' He put out his hand. 'I don't need help picking my friends, thanks.' Harry said. Then he shaked the hand of the boy. 'Harry Potter', he said with a grin. 'Malf


Harry was watching 'the Hogwarts express', it was a big train. He decided to go inside and finally found an empty compartment. It didn't take long before another boy came in. It was that red-haired boy he met at the station earlier. They began talking and the boy, who introduced himself as Ron, was very surprised to hear that he was Harry Potter. Harry kinda liked Ron, but then the pale blonde boy stepped into their compartment. 'You shouldn't hang around with the wrong kind, Potter. I can help you with that.' He put out his hand. 'I don't need help picking my friends, thanks.' Harry said. Then he shaked the hand of the boy. 'Harry Potter', he said with a grin. 'Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.' the boy said. 'I'd like to be yours', Harry said.   
  
Ron looked at the two boys who were staring in each other's eyes. "Come, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Draco said. Harry stood up and left the compartment. Draco shot a disgusted look at Ron and then left too. "I really don't like him." Snapped Ron.  
Harry was now sitting next to his new friend, Draco. In front of him was a big build boy, who's name was Greg. Next to Greg sat another boy named Vincent. 'They look kinda... scary...' Harry muttered. Draco laughed. Really loudly. 'Shhh! They'll hear it!' 'So what. They're really stupid, so it won't be a problem. They'll laugh... Right guys?' 'Huh?' Vincent said. 'Never mind... See, they didn't even notice us talk. Harry, I like you. But I think you should know a lot about people who are not really good for your 'health'... And with health, I don't mean health, but something more like... errr...' 'Health?' Harry interrupted. 'Yes! That's... Wait a minute....', Draco and Harry bursted into laughter. Vincent and Greg looked surprised by the sudden change from quiet to noisy. "When we arrive at Hogwarts, you must be sorted into Slytherin." Draco said. "ehm.. And how do I do that?" Harry asked. "By pure luck, for you that is. I'm certain I will be placed there." He said. "How do you know that?" Draco looked at Harry, he had a very puzzled look on his face, "Because my whole family went there…". 'Well, maybe you're different than your family.' Harry said. "I don't think so. But I might..." Draco smirked. "What do you know about Quidditch, Harry?" "Errr... Quidditch? I guess not much... I don't even know the word!" "I'll explain it to ya!" Draco said, with an enthusiasm he had never showed to someone. The rest of the trip they talked about Quidditch, and about how the school would look like. Harry was glad he had accepted the friendship of Draco. Ron just seemed really dull... But he was kind though. Maybe they'd be friends later on...   
  
  
  
"Wake up and get dressed!" Draco yelled in Harry's ear. "Why so loud.." moaned Harry. "You wouldn't want to be late today." Draco said. "And why is that?" Harry asked. "Our firsts teacher is McGonogall.", Draco said grinning. "Oh, good reason!", he immediately got out of bed and put on his robes, then the two of them ran to breakfast. They sat down at the Slytherin table. "Hi Draco!" Draco turned to see who was the owner of the voice. "Oh god no!" he moaned. Harry looked behind Draco and grinned. "Morning Pansy!" he said. "Well at least there's some one nice enough to say something to me!" she said looking very angry at Draco.   
Harry grinned. "I'd always say hi to you, my pretty Pansy!" he said. Pansy blushed. "You charmer!" She went to sit next to her friends, and started giggling and staring at Harry. Harry started laughing too. "You don't actually *like* Pansy, don't you?" Draco asked. "No... But it's fun to tease her like this! You should try it, I think she's in love with me...." "THINK?! It's obvious! I think WE are the cutest boys in this whole house!" Draco said. "All the girls like us, and some girls from other houses are in love with us too." "Nah, that's ridiculous!" Harry said. "I'm right, I'm always right." Harry smiled at that and finished his plate.   
  
"GOD no! Not with Potter!" cried Ron who was paired up with Harry. Harry only grinned, he liked it when other people were suffering under his presence. "Well at least you don't have this next to you!" said Hermione, a Griffindor girl, pointing at Draco who was looking at her as if she spoke a strange language. "Class be quiet!" Snape, the potions teacher said. "Yes sir!" the class said. "Well, Ron, if you just cut this stuff, than I'll weigh these thingies..." "Mandrakes" "Yeah, that... stuff..." Harry replied. "I won't let you boss over me! Ron said. I want to weigh the mandrakes!!!" "Whatever..." Harry muttered, and he started cutting. Finally, the potions lesson ended. Harry and Draco walked away, Professor Sprout was ill, so they had time for themselves. They decided to walk around the lake. "Weasley is so childish!" complained Harry. "I know, that's why I saved you from such a boring future when we were first years." Draco said smiling. Harry sat down, "I owe you one!" he laughed, "Do you want something in return?" he asked. "Yes, I want you." Where did that taught came from "I mean eh.. Your eh… oh just forget it.." said Draco with pink cheeks. Harry looked at him, he was very confused by Draco's behaviour. "You're really strange, you know that?" Harry grinned. "But still, I like you!" After these words, he walked away, leaving Draco wondering where those words came from. 'I want Harry... I want... I WANT WHAT?! HARRY?! Aww c'mon! He's my best friend, but... But... He's got a cute butt! And aaaah! Everything about him is cute! Why haven't I noticed before? OH MY GOD!!!!! No, I'm not.. I'm not gay...! ' Draco was startled. 'This cannot be true.' With that thought, he walked away. 'I'm not, I'm not, I'm not' he chanted in his head. Suddenly, he saw Crabbe walking towards him. "Hi Draco!" "I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!!" Draco yelled, and he scared the shit out of him. "Errh.... No, you're not... Definately not, no, no you're not..." Crabbe muttered. Then he ran away. He heard something, or someone, it was laughing. At him? He turned around seeing Harry rolling on the ground. "That was the funniest thing you ever did!" Harry stood up after a while. Draco was still standing there looking at him, stunned. Harry brushed away his tears and looked at Draco. "Are you okay?" Draco snapped out of his daydream. 'I didn't even know I knew such things! Why did I daydream about it then?' "Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired tough so I'm going to have a nap… See you later." And he walked off. Harry watched him leave. Draco's robes fluttered around him. Harry watched, astonished. Suddenly, Draco looked... Cute or something... "Hey, Draco!" he yelled. Draco turned around. "What?!" he gnarled. "Nothing..." He was cute...... 


End file.
